Currently, it is general that color filters used in image sensors are configured with use of an organic dye. Taking technology trends into consideration such as shrinkage of pixels (that is, the increase in number of pixels) which might progress further in the future, and lower profile represented by a back side illumination type, it is anticipated that processing of an organic dye filter tomes to a stalemate in coping with shrinkage and thin filming (contributing to low profile). To solve such a problem, suggested is an interference filter type of a color filer that is made of an inorganic material and uses the one-dimensional photonic crystal (the structure in which high refractive index materials and low refractive index materials are periodically laminated).
In the color filter of an interference filter type, the wavelength at the center portion of the visible light region is set as a central wavelength. In a case where this color filter is configured to have the peak of spectral transmittance on the shorter wavelength side than the central wavelength, the peak of the first order cannot be used as a spectral transmittance peak. That is, only the peak of the higher order than the first order is allowed to be used, and thus there is a trend that the spectrum width is narrow. Accordingly, in such an image sensor (solid state imaging apparatus), a photoelectric conversion layer corresponding to a color filter (a multilayer interference filter) for a color of a wavelength shorter than the central wavelength cannot receive a sufficient amount of light that is required to obtain a given sensitivity and this is likely to result in a weak sensitivity.